Snowball Fight
by myoue
Summary: This would either make her change schools, or come to class everyday with a bag over her head, both out of pure humiliation. It was perfect! [SasuSaku] [ONESHOT]


**Heyy guys! I'm back with another SasuSaku oneshot! (It's funny, trust me) This story was actually based on what happened on my first day of school, in my homeroom class. I needed a little humour in my life after the "Start-of-School-Crap-Load-of-Homework" phase.**

**P.S Yes, I know the title is a little blunt and kinda... yea just blunt, but I don't really know what else to call it. xP**

* * *

**Snowball Fight**

"Alright, everyone, has anyone had a 'snowball fight' before?"

Almost everyone in the classroom shot up their hands after their teacher's question.

"Good, good. Now, has anyone had a snowball fight with _paper_?"

All the hands immediately faltered and shrunk back down, along with confused expressions.

"Okay, class. Since today is the first day of school, we are going to have a snowball fight!"

Suddenly an excited fury of whispers and murmurs about a snowball fight in summer erupted throughout the class.

"But how can we have a snowball fight in the summer??" Someone yelled over the noise. Everyone was wondering the same thing, so they quieted down to hear the answer.

"Ah. Instead of using real snow for a snowball fight, we are going to use paper. Since there are a lot of new people here, we are going to have everyone write a few interesting facts about themselves on that piece of paper. Then crumple it up, and at the count of three, everyone throw it in a random direction. Afterwards, pick up someone else's snowball and read what their very interesting facts are out to the class. Got it?"

The teacher sure was demanding for this being a "fun" start-of-school activity.

Murmurs of "Yeah", "Sure", and "Whatever" chorused throughout the class.

_Hmm… a few interesting facts about myself? _Sasuke thought. This was going to be a breeze. There was bound to be something interesting about him that made him so popular in middle school.

He thought for a second then wrote:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_1. I have great hair._

_2. I have a great body._

_3. And most probably, I hate you._

Sasuke got a good _inward_ laugh out of that before he erased everything and rewrote:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_1. I live alone because my parents died and my brother is… somewhere else._

(He didn't want to give too many details. It _is _kind of personal)

_2. My favourite colour is blue._

(Okay, so it wasn't much of an _interesting_ fact)

_3. I like it when people don't stick their noses in other people's business._

That ought to be alright. Sasuke didn't really think of himself as an "interesting" person, but this "snowball fight" really is a strange start to a strange high school.

He looked over at the students beside him and spotted Sakura whom he knew from years before. She still had that unusual pink hair, and was busy scribbling away on a ripped piece of paper.

After waiting a couple of minutes for everyone to finish, the teacher shouted, "One, two, three… SNOWBALL FIGHT! WOO!! HELL YEAH!!"

Everyone stared.

"Ah... just throw!"

A flurry of scrunched up paper flew across the classroom. One of them hit Sasuke square on his forehead, and, frowning, he mentally kicked himself for being caught so off guard.

He picked up and smoothed that piece of paper and read the surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Haruno Sakura_

Through the snowball fight that was still going on, he looked over and saw her deliberately looking anywhere but in his direction. It was kind of obvious that she knew she had hit him with her snowball. Whether it was on purpose or not.

She didn't still have that little crush on him, did she?

_1. My pink hair IS natural._

_2. My forehead is NOT unusually large._

_3. My name means _"_cherry blossom_"_ in Japanese._

Sakura was still self-conscious about her looks, he guessed. And the cherry blossom thing – he already knew that. Her facts were just as interesting as his. And that really wasn't saying much.

Suddenly, he got an evil, sadistic idea that would surely embarrass the hell out of both of them – more her than him of course - but would definitely make things more interesting when he read it out to the class.

This would either make her change schools, or come to class everyday with a bag over her head, both out of pure humiliation.

It was perfect.

But he guessed it would just piss her off and after class he would be a dead Uchiha smushed across the lockers.

Smirking, he erased the last line of her facts, and rewrote something else.

One by one, the students each read someone else's "interesting" facts. To tell the truth, Sasuke was bored to tears. Until it was finally his turn, he suddenly smiled like he was some evil genius (which he really thought he was), and earned a weird what-the-hell-are-you-up-to glare from Sakura.

Sasuke stood up with the paper, ready to be seriously killed by Sakura afterwards.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke said. Of course, Sakura wasn't surprised that he had gotten hers. "One, my pink hair is natural. Two, my forehead is not unusually large…" Sasuke cleared his throat to add effect, and then tried to act surprised. "Three, I've seriously and completely fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke…?"

A burst of laughter erupted in the classroom. Sasuke tried to hold in laughter himself, but then he caught a glimpse of Sakura. Oh, that was not pretty.

She was blushing, but fuming red at the same time, so a tomato would definitely be her food of the day. She was gripping the edge of her chair so hard Sasuke thought it would crack beneath her grasp.

And when it did, that was his cue to run. He grabbed his bag with amazing speed and darted out the classroom. It was almost the end of the period anyway, so he didn't have an excuse of "skipping class".

_Where to go, where to go, where to-_

"Hello, Sasuke."

He froze in mid step the second he heard that fake velvety voice. _How the hell did she get in front of me?_

Sakura looking like she was ready to strangle him. He could literally see the fire raging in her eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do."

Her voice was low and dangerous. Sasuke wondered if he should just play dumb…

"Hey, you know, Sakura… I was just on my way to-"

"Sasuke…"

Again with the low and dangerous voice thing. It sounded like she was a bomb: quiet ticking… until she exploded.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL DID YOU DO?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHANGED IT!!"

She exploded.

Now the only way out of this was to-

"RUN, Sasuke! RUN! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Thanks for that, Naruto. But Sasuke already tried that option. And it was just a _little _obvious that Sakura was going to kill him. Not physically. But nearly. Maybe she would kill him mentally... screw with his mind...

"Oh shit..."

"...What?"

Sakura actually stopped to ask why he was saying "Oh shit"? Well it was only right to answer her.

"Nothing, I think I just wet my pants."

From there, everything seemed to be going in slow-motion, like in those movies like _The Matrix. _

But that wouldn't _really _happen in real life. Or... maybe… the Gods' were giving him a chance! Maybe the heavens' were shining down upon him!

Then he felt the sudden impact to his face, and it was the single most painful thing he felt in his fifteen years of (pretty sad) life.

Alright, the heavens' really weren't on his side. And the Gods' were probably laughing their asses off at him.

And you know what was even worse?

"Come on, guys, let's go. Sasuke's getting beat up by a _girl_."

There went his last bit of pride.

He didn't even have the motivation to get up after he was slammed into the lockers by the force of Sakura's punch and he slid down so he was sitting on the floor.

"Where are the Gods' when you need them?" Sasuke murmered to no one in particular.

"Probably hiding from you," Sakura replied.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"That's good. And I hope this does too."

And she punched him again.

Sasuke didn't have any idea why Sakura was still self-conscious about her looks. Anyone who said she looked ugly could easily be beaten the shit out of by her.

"So, Sasuke, since I feel bad for you not fighting back, tell me…" Oh, how touching. "Why _did_ you change my last fact?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was bored."

Wrong move.

The defused bomb lit up again.

"YOU FREAKIN' EMBARRASED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS BECAUSE YOU WERE _BORED?! _I DON'T EVEN _LIKE _YOU ANYMORE, LET ALONE _LOVE _YOU!"

Sakura bent down to lift Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt.

Great, he was going to get beat up _again_ by a girl... even if it was the _same _girl.

But at least she helped him get off the floor. It was really dirty; he didn't know why he stayed on it for, like, three and a half minutes. Pfft.

Sakura leaned back a bit to raise her fist again when suddenly Sasuke did something that was absolutely unexpected to both of them.

He kissed her.

He wasn't really thinking when he did that. His body moved before he could comprehend what was happening. But Sasuke was grateful since Sakura stopped in the middle of punching him and her grip on his collar loosened. He was seriously about to choke to death if she didn't.

When the two realized they didn't want to die at fifteen years old and needed air to stay alive, they broke apart, dazed.

It was one of those times when you're so wrapped up in surprise and confusion at what just happened, that you just stand there with a dumb look on your face.

So it was a good thing no one, besides themselves, were in the hall.

_Riiiiiing._

And now they were now completely surrounded by students, who were all wondering why on Earth some guy and a girl were standing in the middle of the hall with a stupid look on their faces.

Sakura snapped them both back to reality when she said, "That never happened." And then she coughed and choked dramatically.

Sasuke just nodded dumbly, still not even clearly aware of what just happened. But when Sakura sprinted off, he decided it was best just to really think nothing happened.

But somewhere deep inside, he felt proud for only getting hit once by her. (A/N Damn, that sounds so sad...) He smiled suddenly in the middle of no where.

_HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW, KAMI-SAMA?!_

* * *

It was finally the end school. After what Sasuke did in class, and then what he did _outside _class… it was just too much for Sakura to handle. 

She headed out _Genjutsu _class as fast as she could, eager to get home as quickly as possible. Maybe have a nap, or two.

She soon arrived at her locker, but not before tripping at least once down the stairs and dropping her books, accidentally bumping into one of the teachers, and sadly, knocking down the other students around her in the process.

But as soon as she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell out and floated towards the floor. She caught it before it did, and read the messy scrawl imprinted on it.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

What in the world was this?

_1. I live alone because my parents died and my brother is… somewhere else._

This was his snowball thing! But she already heard it in class, why did she need to know these things again?

_2. My favourite colour is blue._

Sakura was about to scrunch up the paper and throw it across the hall randomly, when the third fact about Uchiha Sasuke caught her eye. It was all smudgy with pencil marks, and she could still see bits of pencil that was written before it got furiously erased. But the new words on top stood out like a flashlight in the dark.

_3. I've seriously and completely fallen in love with Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**Haha, the ending kinda sucked, but I had to end on something! About the Sasuke being really OOC and stuff... well he just is. It's how the story goes. xD**

**And, I would have posted this sooner, but school is just... RAWR! Yeah, it sucks that bad.**

**-Lynneh/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


End file.
